Transformers Animated Star Wars: Episode Two
by FanFicDude93
Summary: Sequal to TFA: Clone Wars. Now that most characters are introduced, the fun begins. With Bumblebee in training, the Jedi and Autobots try hard to look for the sith. Bumblebee gets a new job. And the story gets better and better. A little more SARIxBEE.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_I have decided, instead of just doing the clone wars, I'm going to do the whole six episodes, maybe more. Enjoy._

Episode two starts at the meeting of the Separatists leaders…

"There is no way we could have faced defeat from one Republic fleet." Viceroy Nute Gunray spoke out.

"Our cruisers were out…(static)…gunned 3 to 1." head of the Techno Union, Wat Tambor informed.

"Still, why wasn't the one Republic ship destroyed?"

"Native inhabitants aided the Republic forces. Thus again, out numbering ours by 6 to 1."

"Well what benefits could the planet offer?" the Viceroy argued.

"It is high in natural resources."

"Well by the stars, we should take control of it!"

"Patients Viceroy." a dark, heavy voice said, "This was just a scouting mission. Now we know what to expect the next time."

"With all do respect Lord Sidious, it would take a fleet large enough to conquer five star systems."

"Well, put all factories at full speed."

"All factories are at maximum speed and full capacity." Tambor said.

"You see my lord, in order to invade, we need to take forces that are guarding other systems and…"

"As I said, patients my friend. One of my apprentice is on the planet's surface, undetected."

"Who might that be?"

"Count Dooku."

"And how does this help us?"

"He has found a new apprentice for us…one to take General Grievous' spot… (crackling laugh)"

Back on Earth…

"The cruiser barely survived, sir. It will take more time to repair." Commander Cody informed.

"Well make the repairs. We have a fleet to guard us now. The next time they show up, we'll be ready." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes sir!"

Obi-Wan walked over to the Autobots looking down.

"I'm sorry for all this, we had no idea they were following us."

"Sorry isn't going to get this city fixed." Fanzone shouted.

"Don't worry, we'll fix it." Prime said.

"Again…" Bumblebee said walking by.

"Still, sorry ."

That evening…

"Man, what a day, fixing almost all of Detroit." Bumblebee said as he fell into a chair. "We could've built a whole new city."

"Well at least they didn't TRY to destroy it like the Decepticons." Ratchet said.

"The Decepticons, what ever happened to them?" Prime asked.

"Who cares, all I know is I'm tired and I have to go to…um…nevermind."

"Go where?" Ratchet asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No where."

He stood up and went to his room.

"So Prowl, where did he go?"

"I'm not sure. All I remember was the forest and then I was at the docks."

"Something tells me there's more going on in the woods." Prime started. "Bumblebee!"

There was no response.

"He cant be napping." Prowl said.

"Even for him, it takes him a long time to fall asleep." Bulkhead finished.

"Bumblebee!"

They walked to his door and found no trace of their yellow comrade.

"Looks like he's at it again."

"He couldn't have gone far. Autobots, split up and search for him."

They transformed and took off in different directions.

With Bumblebee…

"(Breathing heavy)…sorry…I'm…late…"

"What took you my friend."

"Its…not…easy…to out run…those guys…" Bumblebee said ready to fall over.

"Its not wise to use all you energy on one goal. You must learn to focus and control your energy."

Bumblebee stood up strait and was ready for his next lesson.

"What's next?"

"We have been training for some time now, my master feels that you are ready to weald a weapon." Dooku started.

"All right, now this is getting fun." Bumblebee said taking out his stingers.

"You wont be needing those."

Bumblebee went from excited to confused.

"What? These are my only weapons." he explained.

"Now you have this. Its specially designed for you." He pulled out an Autobot sized light saber.

"This is a weapon?"

"Activate it."

Bumblebee pressed the button and out came a blue blade.

"Cool."

He swung it around and toyed with until…

"Yeouch!!…"

"Careful, a little mistake could cost you your life."

"Now you tell me." he said with his finger in his mouth.

"Now, your light saber please…" he said pulling out his own, red saber.

"Why is yours a different color than mine?"

"I am...more experienced."

"Well when I'm done, mine will be red and I'll be giving you lesson." the yellow mech gloated pulling out his.

"I'm looking forward to it." Dooku had an evil smile.

Bumblebee made the first move and Dooku blocked it.

"Come now, use your hate."

Bumblebee gave another swing and was blocked.

"Let all your rage flow."

Bumblebee got angry and swung like crazy.

"You call that a strike?"

Bumblebee got even madder and swung his hardest. Dooku managed to block and reverse the attack, causing Bumblebee's light saber to fly and fall into his hand.

"Impressive for a first try. All you must do is master the technique of holding a light saber."

"I was just getting warmed up."

"Indeed. All the hate and rage was a little fire. You need to get angry, mad, and full of hate."

"How, no one's done anything bad for me to hate them." Bumblebee thought back.

"In order for you master your saber skills, you must let the hatred out."

"Ok…"

"Next time, now, I sense something…"

Then Bumblebee's com link came on.

"Bumblebee are you out there?" Prime's voice was loud.

"Oh slag…" he looked at Dooku.

"Go, there will be more times for us to duel. But remember, practice your saber skills, and find your anger." Dooku said and walked into the trees.

"Bumblebee come in." his com link came on again.

"I'm here Prime. What is it?"…

_What do ya think? Comment plz._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

In the middle of the night…

"Come on!" Bumblebee said to himself as he was practicing with his light saber. "He made it look so easy." He swung at in any direction and accidentally sliced an iron beam in half.

"Whoa…cool." And swung at anything not important. "Yeah…I could get use to this device." and went on slicing everything, and I mean everything.

But, on Geonosis…

"My lord, the invasion force will be ready within two days." Nute Gunray informed.

"Excellent. Soon we will have the energy source and a new planet in our control."

"Sir, we have received an unidentified transmission coming from the Earth system." a droid came in.

"Send it through."

Then on the big screen was Megatron.

"Greetings my new friends."

"I don't think we've met." Sidious said with a cold voice.

"Come now, we share the same goal."

"And what goal might that be?"

"The permanent removal of our enemy."

Sidious just smirked and said, "Indeed. And I suppose you are wanting in on the whole operation, correct?"

"Well not exactly the whole thing, just to where we get rid of…a few pest."

"What are the terms of alliance?"

"Not much, just the complete control of your army and full obedience."

Sidious from a smirk to a frown. "Not in this lifetime will I ever give you control of my army."

"If you do not agree, you are only making another enemy." Megatron warned.

"You are least of my worries, my clueless friend."

"You will regret this." that was the last thing Megatron said and ended the transmission.

"My lord, are you sure it was wise to deny an alliance." Rune Haako asked.

"When we're finished here, we won't need alliances…"

Back on Earth…

As the sun was rising, Bumblebee quietly snuck back into his room before any of the others woke up, then laid down and pretended he was sleeping.

Ten minutes later…

Bumblebee sat up and walked into the common room. He looked around and saw that no one. He went to each of their rooms, but still no sign of them. Then he heard clattering outside. He carefully walked to the door and peeked out to see his friends picking up scrap metal.

"Hey guys, watcha doing?"

"Well last night, someone or something really tore this place up." Prime explained.

"I can see that."

"Well don't just stand there with your engine idling, help us." Ratchet shouted.

"Shesh, someone woke up grumpy." the yellow mech said and joined in.

It took them three hours to get it clean, but Bumblebee was walking out until…

"Where the slag are you going?" the doc-bot asked.

"What, I cant go for a drive?" Bumblebee defended himself.

"Lately, Bumblebee, ever since you've been going on drives, weird things have been happening."

"Like what?"

"We just cleaned up twenty tons of scrap metal, don't you think that's weird?"

"Yeah…but…"

"But nothing. You aren't going anywhere without one of us."

"WHAT?!? Now you're treating me like a protoform? What next?" Bumblebee shouted.

"Its for the best."

"Whatever, even if I have to go with any of you, I'll still out run you."

"Bumblebee, this isn't like you." Bulkhead said.

"So now you all know me?"

"Bumblebee, don't do anything you'll regret."

"Is that a threat?" Bumblebee gave a glare and Prime shot one back. Prime was reaching over his head, but Bumblebee took out one stinger.

"Whoa, lets just all calm down." Prowl cut in.

"Put a lid on it ninja boy. I don't need any of this." he transformed and drove off.

"That was really weird."

"You got that right."

That night…

Bumblebee finally came back and was greeted by the rest, but this time with Sari.

"Sari!" Bumblebee shouted with a smile.

"Hey, Bumblebee."

"What are you doing here so late?"

"The guys said you had an argument earlier."

"Yeah about that…"

"And you were ready to attack Prime." she continued.

Bumblebee shot a look at all of them.

"Now you're telling lies about me? What next!"

"Bumblebee calm down."

"I AM CALM!!!" he screamed and went to his room and slammed the door shut.

"You see." Bulkhead said looking at Sari.

The brave little girl walked to his door and knocked on it. No answer. She tried again, still, nothing. Then she opened it herself and walked right in. She saw Bumblebee sitting on his berth looking at the floor.

"Bumblebee…" she said softly.

"Sari!…" he said startled.

"Don't worry, its just me. Just me."

"I…I don't know what came over me…I mean…"

"Listen, I'm sure you didn't mean any of that."

"Yeah."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Well its just that…they treat me like I'm a protoform then they say I need a bot-sitter,"

"Were you really going to ataakc Prime?"

"No, he reached for his forst, I was doing it to defend myself. Now they're telling lies about me. Its like they don't trust me anymore."

"Don't worry, I still trust you." she said crawling on his lap, then arm, then shoulder. "You're my first real friend. No one can take that."

Bumblebee looked at her with joy and smiled.

"You can really put a smile on me anytime." they both laughed.

"You see, all you need is to laugh. Some people say laughter is the perfect cure for the blues."

"People must be sad all the time then." this sent them laughing so hard that the others could hear them.

In the other room…

"Sounds like she's got him going."

Back with the two…

"You know, Sari, back on Cybertron, I always felt like an outcast, until I met Bulkhead. But now, I feel something more."

"Yeah…" she said scooting closer.

"Now…I feel…"

Then his com link came on. "Bumblebee, emergency. Now."

"Slag it…I…"

"Its Ok, you can tell me later." she said kissing him on the cheek and hopping off.

"Ok…"

They walked to the common and joined the rest of the Autobots, where they found that Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, and clones were waiting too.

"What's going on now?" Sari asked.

"You, yellow one, we have an important message for you." Commander Cody said putting a projector on the floor and out came a hologram of a man.

"Bumblebee," Mace Windu started, "this is Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic."

_Comment plz. Like it so far?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Sorry for the long wait. Had writer's blocks._

They all stared at the funny looking man, waiting for him to say something.

"Chancellor?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Ah yes, greetings to you all. On behalf of the Republic, let me thank you on getting rid of our enemy." Palpatine said. "Now, who is the one responsible?"

"Uh, this one sir." Cody pulled Bumblebee in front of the hologram.

"Amazing, we never suspected that a species was robotic."

"Just get to the point." Sari said arms crossed.

"Forgive me, I'm just still in shock."

"Yeah right." Sari said in her throat.

"I wish for us to speak in person, on the planet of Coruscant, capital of the Republic." Palpatine explained.

"Well, um…you see…" Bumblebee had his arm around his neck.

"He'll be honored." Prime jumped in.

"WHAT?!?" Sari and Bumblebee said at the same time.

"How about we talk this in private?" Ratchet suggested.

They walked to the next room and when the door closed…

"What are you thinking?" Bumblebee shouted.

"Listen, if you go, we can have a strong alliance."

"Since when do we need allies?"

"What if those robots come back? We nearly got slagged the last time."

"I agree with Prime." Prowl said. "They seem to know more about this robot army than we do."

"And like it or not, we're involved with them now."

"How?" Bumblebee questioned.

"The robots know Earth is here now, if we don't join the Republic, we're the first line of defense for Earth."

"And we'll be blown to pieces." Bulkhead jumped in.

"But if join, we'll have reinforcements."

Bumblebee thought for a while. He paced the room and sighed.

"Alright, fine. But I don't want to go alone."

"We'll have Prowl go with you."

"Me too." Sari said.

"No Sari." Prime said.

"Why not?"

"Yeah, cant she come?" Bumblebee asked. "If she stays, I stay."

Sari looked at him then Prime with a smile that she gets when she knows they win.

"Fine, but she's your responsibility."

"As always."

They walked back into the other room.

"Um…I'll go to…your planet." the yellow bot stuttered.

"Excellent. Are you bringing any guests?"

"Yup, two."

"Fair enough. I shall expect your arrival." then the hologram went off.

"We'll keep two capital cruisers here in case the Separatists try to attack."

"Good, I don't think we can take another beating like that." Bulkhead said rubbing his head.

"We'll be leaving in an hour."

Then they walked out.

"Well, I better go pack. And tell my dad." Sari said and went home.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Prime asked.

"Oh now I have a choice."

An hour later outside Sumdac Towers…

"Well, we wont be seeing you guys for a while." Sari said holding her suitcase.

"Are you sure you packed everything?" Prowl asked Bumblebee.

"Of course I did. I have my oil and media player."

"That's it?"

"What else would I need?"

"Just forget it."

Then three Republic gunships appeared.

"Here we go."

They landed and saw that two were empty.

"Uhm…you two will need to ride alone." A clone trooper said pointing out Prowl and Bumblebee.

They went to vehicle mode and drove aboard. Sari got on the one with troops and waved. They took off and ended up in a hangar.

"I never thought of seeing another planet." Sari said with excitement.

"Its going to take a while." Bumblebee said remembering the time he went to Coruscant with Dooku.

"How do you know." Prowl asked.

"Its not like they have a transwarp generator."

They looked at him with suspicion and took Sari to her 'quarters.'

In the bridge…

"All passengers on board sir."

"Good. Get us in orbit and lock on Coruscant." the captain ordered.

They exited Earth's atmosphere and as soon as they were clear, they jumped to hyperspace.

But as they went into hyperspace, a fleet of Separatist ships came out of hyperspace.

On board the Droid Command ship…

"Prepare for invasion. Set up a blockade around the planet." Dooku commanded.

"This fleet is twice the size of the one that conquered Mygeeto. This better be worth it." Viceroy Gunray complained.

"It is my friend. Soon, we will out number the Republic and force them into submission."

A droid came up…

"Land strike force ready for deployment."

"Not until the blockade is set. We don't want the Republic to have a clear shot to the planet's surface."

"If this fails…"

"Failure is not an option. My master wants this planet."

"May I ask why?"

"He picked up an energy source so powerful, that there had to be more."

"I see."

"Soon, we'll have it."

_Again, sorry for the wait._

_Info: I am creating a new story, but I need some help. I need you readers to think of any couple from any cartoon, from any world, and it can be any body. I'm looking for six couples. The best six gets to be in the story. Just Private Message me and see if your couple gets in._

_Once again, sorry for the wait, hope you like it. Sucks they canceled the show._


End file.
